


Tap Twice to Activate

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10784 miles, Bond Touch Bracelet, Boyfriends, Kageyama is in Tokyo, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, hinata is in brazil, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: Hinata misses Kageyama. With 10, 784 miles away from each other, what can he do?Then he remembers, they both have a bond touch bracelet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Tap Twice to Activate

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: What is Bond Touch Bracelet? Bond Touch is a bracelet that keeps loved ones connected through touch, no matter the distance. With a simple tap, your partner feels a gentle vibration and sees a light through their Bond Touch bracelet.

* * *

Long distance relationship sucks, especially when you need to feel that special someone beside you.

Hinata stared at his bond touch bracelet on his left wrist. He contemplated on sending a touch to Kageyama, knowing that it’s still night time in Tokyo. But he misses him badly. So he tapped. Once, then twice, then thrice until he was tapping numerous time. As he did so, he suppressed his laugh, thinking how he had woken up his boyfriend from his sleep.

Hinata waited. Then his bracelet began to light up blue. Once, twice and then repeatedly til he lost count. He laughed harder than before.

Then his phone vibrated on top of his night side table. He picked up the phone and read the message.

> **TOBIO** : “You’re aware it’s 2:45 in the morning, dumbass!”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Sorry.”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “Shouldn’t you be practicing? It’s 2:46 pm there!”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Free day.”
> 
> **TOBIO: “** Can we talk when I wake up in the morning?
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “But by then maybe I’m already asleep.”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “Are you bored out of your wits waking me up this early?”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Kinda!”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “This is the fourth time you did this! Maybe it’s about time I remove the bracelet.”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Hey! You promised!”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “Then stop waking me up like this!”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Okay… okay.. I’m sorry. Go back to sleep. I just miss you!”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “I miss you too. Argh! Now I won’t go back to sleep anymore!”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “Hey! Go back to sleep! You have early practice in the morning! I am really sorry!”
> 
> **TOBIO** : “I can’t fall back to sleep when you say things like that. You do know how much I miss you too, right? Long distance relationship sucks, Shouyou!”
> 
> **SHOUYOU:** “That’s why we have these bracelets.”
> 
> **TOBIO:** “Okay I understand why you woke me up using the bracelet. You want to talk face to face?”  
>   
> 

Hinata smiled and typed in a flash. “Yes!” And then he heard a familiar ringing tone exclusively assigned for Kageyama’s call. He pressed the accept button and Kageyama’s sleep deprived face appeared on his screen. Hinata grinned, observing Kageyama’s bed hair. “You look bad.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“No.”

They both talked for an hour and a half, long after Kageyama suddenly began to yawn, his eyes drooping. It wasn’t long enough before Kageyama fell asleep while the video chat was still on. Hinata watched a little longer as Kageyama slept. He reached for the screen, pretended he’s playing with his hair, pinching his nose and cheeks, flicking his forehead with his fingers and then finally kissing him on his lips. He stared one last time of his sleeping boyfriend before he ended the video chat.

Hinata stared down at his bond touch bracelet and tapped twice, waking up the device. Then he tapped a secret code: one tap, two simultaneous tap then another single tap. **_I love you._**

A few seconds passed and he felt a touch on his skin from the bracelet, the same pattern he just did. **_I love you._**

Even though weary and sleepy, Kageyama, not once did he forgot to reply their secret code back. Hinata smiled happily.

Buying the bond touch bracelet six months ago was a good decision. It makes him think that he and Kageyama have been much closer eventhough they are 10, 784 miles away from each other.

He is satisfied. 

* * *


End file.
